Suspended light fixtures may be used in a variety of commercial, industrial, and residential applications. Such light fixtures may be suspended from a ceiling or other overhead support structure. Accordingly, the suspended light fixture needs to be mounted or attached to the ceiling or other support structure. Typically, a light fixture includes a mounting component that is located at a fixed location on the lighting fixture and great care is needed in the mounting of the light fixture to ensure that the mounting component aligns with a corresponding attachment point on the ceiling or other support structure. This problem is further highlighted when multiple light fixtures are arranged in a continuous run that may include up to forty or more light fixtures.
One potential solution to the above-mentioned problem is to provide a light fixture with a continuous mounting system that runs the entire length of the light fixture. However, such a system adds more material, costs, weight, and complexity to the light fixture. Also, such systems may be inefficient since the light fixture does not typically need to be attached to the ceiling or other support structure along its entire length.
Typical light fixtures may include one or more junction boxes or enclosures for holding a power supply or transformer. However, the one or more junction boxes or enclosures are set at a fixed location on the light fixture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved light fixture apparatuses.